Instinct
by fallanydeeper
Summary: Bella Swan has the big break she's always dreamed of and she's starring along side none other than Edward Cullen. However, image and personality aren't all they're made out to be, as Bella soon realises. Maybe fame and fortune isn't what she really wants.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I'm jumping on board the drabble train in the hopes it'll help to solve my writer's block. I hope you enjoy this dream I had.

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Any song lyrics belong to their respective owners. All plots and original characters belong to me, fallanydeeper. No copyright infringement intended.

_The best acting is instinctive. It's not intellectual, it's not mechanical, it's instinctive._ - Craig MacDonald.

**Chapter One**

Stepping onto the set for the first time, she's daunted, frightened.

No, petrified.

Her hands shook, her palms were sweaty and her eyes darted all around, taking in every possible detail.

The second AD placed his hand gently on her shoulder, still talking into his radio before turning his full attention on her.

"They're ready for you in make-up, please follow me." He turned and began to walk away, each of his strides equal to two or three of hers. She had to hurry to keep up.

She was breathless when they arrived. He opened the door for her and ushered her inside.

"I'll be back for you. Please do not leave the trailer." And then he was gone.

This wasn't how she thought it would be but then why would it be? She was a no one. Just because she has the female lead, didn't mean she'd be treated like a queen.

"Come in and sit down, dear."

She turned slowly toward the kind female voice. A timid smile crossing her face in response to the older woman's beaming one.

"Don't mind Waylon, his wife just left him. Come, sit."

She did immediately, still too afraid to do anything other than what she was told.

"So you're the sweet little thing who took the producer's breath away during casting."

It's wasn't a question, so she didn't answer her.

"You're a quiet one, aren't you? I'm sure that won't last."

She smiled warmly at her through the mirror as she moved behind her. Her head tilts from side to side as she looks at her from every angle.

"What's your name?"

"Bella," she squeaked out. Her voice was quiet, rough, unused.

"Such a pretty name for such a beautiful girl. I'm Shelley. I'll be doing your make up most days."

"It's nice to meet you," Bella whispered as she lowered her eyes to her hands, clasped in her lap

.

"I suppose you'll be excited to work alongside that handsome young man?"

Bella's eyes flashed up to meet Shelley's in the mirror.

Panic began to rise up inside her.

Butterflies fluttered furiously in her stomach.

"I'm just… I'm excited to be working on this project." She nodded hard, hoping to be convincing.

"Of course you are, dear, although it's no shame to like him. Everyone likes to look at Edward Cullen. I imagine it makes falling in love with him on screen all that much easier since he's that good looking."

_Edward Cullen_.

Bella almost stopped breathing at just the sound of his name.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **As a special treat, you're getting another chapter.

**Chapter Two**

The second second Assistant Director collected Bella from hair and make-up and walked her back to the set. He was nicer.

Much nicer.

"How are you finding it so far, Ms Swan?" he asked, looking down at her from his six foot high position, as he held the umbrella over her head to keep the rain from affecting the work Shelley had just created on her.

"It's… Okay," she replied.

He laughed. It was a deep sound, rumbling from low in his chest.

"Sure it is. I know you've already met Waylon. That must have been fun for you."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"He must be going through a rough time. I can't expect him to be very welcoming toward me."

"Yeah, well, between you and me, Waylon isn't much better on a good day." He smiled down at her, his white teeth almost glaring against his tanned skin.

"Will I have to deal with him much?" she asked as their feet slapped through the puddles.

He shook his head. "Probably not so much, it's a pretty big production with a lot of cast and crew. He'll be more interested in keeping Edward happy because he's such a star, you know?"

She balked slightly at his choice of words.

"Shit, sorry, I didn't mean that you're not. It's just that he's… Well, he's _established._" His russet skin flushed slightly in his embarrassment.

"It's okay…"

"Oh, I'm Jacob. Jake," he replied.

She smiled. "Well, Jake, honestly, it's okay. I understand what you mean. He's been in this game a lot longer than I have."

"How long exactly have you been in the game, so to speak?"

"Well, this is my first role, outside of school." She looked down, shamed by her inexperience when she was working with some of the greatest actors of their time.

"Everyone has to start somewhere, right?" He bumped against her slightly, forcing her to look up at him. She smiled. He was so kind.

"Yeah, that's right. Thanks, Jake."

"No problem, Ms Swan."

"Please, call me Bella."

They walked in silence for a few moments until Jake pulled open the door to the studios, letting Bella inside before closing the umbrella and following behind her, propping the umbrella against the wall.

"Hey, Jake, what is the second second AD?" She was still so new to this world. She'd never imagined that an open audition would lead to this for her.

"I'm pretty much Waylon's skivvy," he replied. "On big productions like this one, his job role is too much for one person, so I pick up the extra work that he can't manage."

"Oh, I see." They walked toward the set that Bella would be working on for the morning, their voices dropping to nothing as they moved along.

Jake led her inside and handed her off to the director. He smiled his goodbye and assured her he'd be nearby if she needed anything.

Bella listened dutifully to the director as he instructed her on how he envisioned the scene going, in his mind.

Edward Cullen had been unable to attend any of the previously planned rehearsals due to his heavy work schedule and so Bella hadn't had the chance to meet with him yet, nor run lines with him. It was going to be interesting to see how well they worked together.

The director looked at his watch.

"Where the hell is Cullen?" he demanded of Jake.

Jake looked at his own watch as if it would be telling him a different time, then unclasped his radio from his belt and spoke hurriedly into it, presumably to Waylon who would no doubt be ferrying Edward to and from his trailer.

"Just coming, Sam," Jake replied.

Bella nervously chewed on her lip, shuffling her feet back and forth.

Jake quickly came to her rescue, leaning down to whisper in her ear as he thrust a script into her hands. "Don't be nervous. Read over your scene, focus on the words, and find the character within you. You'll be amazing."

She nodded slowly, gasping as an angry shout filtered through to them all. She looked up as the crew fell silent around her and Edward Cullen stepped onto the set, red in the face and screaming at Waylon.

"What sort of an AD do you think you are? Do you have no concept of time and punctuality? You're a moron. I could get me here on time better than you could."

Edward Cullen was not who she expected him to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

He stalked into the room, straight up to the director, his arms moving angrily.

Edward Cullen hated to be late.

"It's fine, Edward, don't worry about it." Sam turned his gaze on Waylon. "It wasn't your fault. Let's just get a quick reading done and then we'll begin. Is that okay with you?"

"Fine," he replied tersely, ripping his script from Waylon's outstretched hands.

"Are you acquainted with Isabella Swan, your leading lady?" Sam waved his hand in Bella's direction, indicating that Edward should speak to her. He walked off, toward the lighting operative.

Edward looked up from his script and over at the petite brunette, standing off to the side, with Jacob Black hovering by her elbow, acting as her bodyguard. She looked nervous, terrified in fact. Edward felt his chest swell with pride. Women often lost themselves in his presence, no matter how professional they were.

He made his way toward her, stopping directly in front of her.

Bella looked up and smiled shyly before looking back down again, glancing to his script which had notations penciled in, in cursive. She looked to hers next, nothing but the printed words showing. She felt smaller than she had all day. Maybe she wasn't ready for this. She didn't have any idea what she was doing.

"So, have we met before? I'm not so good with faces." He shrugged like it didn't matter to him if he could put a face to a name.

"Actually, we have."

"Oh, yeah?" She had his interest now. "When and where?"

"At your premieres for _Beneath my Wings_ and _Framed_."

His brow furrowed and he tilted his head to the side as if trying to place her.

"I don't remember you," he stated bluntly.

"Well, you wouldn't, I was on the other side of the barrier."

"Wait? You're a fan?" he scoffed, looking down at her with disdain. He was tall, towering over her and at least a head taller than Jacob too.

"Well, yes, I guess you could say that…" He cut her off before she could continue.

"A bloody fan? How the hell did you get this role? Did you win it in a contest?"

"Oh really?" She asked, voice rising slightly, to match his pitch. "Is it really that impossible that someone other than you could be talented enough to get a lucky break? I haven't forgotten where you came from Edward Cullen and neither has the rest of the world."

He took a step back from her, his jaw slack as he stared at her in disbelief, looking like she'd just slapped him. Hard.

It was no secret that Edward had come from a broken home, being passed from parent to parent until finally they decided they just didn't want him and he ended up in foster care. It was there that he found his love for acting, during the yearly performance the children's home put on. He got a part time job cleaning the stage at a local theater, finally plucking up the courage to audition. He'd been lucky. One of the city's top casting directors had been to one of his shows and had set him up with an agent and supporting actor in what turned out to be a smash hit and the start of his career.

It wasn't the fact that the girl had known that about him, that had him so shocked. As she'd stated, the whole world knew. What stunned him the most was that this meek and timid young woman had the balls to give as good as she got.

"It's all very well and good saying you've got talent but I'll believe it when I see it." He turned to walk away, calling over his shoulder.

"You'd better not ruin this movie. Yours isn't the only career at stake."

"Ass," she muttered under her breath, to his retreating form.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **For Shereen.

**Chapter Four**

She sat in the hospital bed, the drab gown hanging loose on her body. Her knees were drawn to her chest, her arms tight around them, holding them in place as she rested her head on her knees, looking away from Edward.

"Okay, Bella, that's great. Let's get a little more emotion shall we? Remember, Clive and Mary have been wanting a child since they first got married. It's been years of struggling to conceive and once they finally have, that dream has been ripped away from them. You need to make the audience see it, believe it."

Bella sighed and raised her head as she looked up at the director.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I'm trying, really I am."

He smiled kindly at her.

"I know you are, Sweetie. Can you just try a little more?"

Edward scoffed and Bella looked over at him with a frown.

He was sitting in a chair across the room from her. He'd had no trouble getting into character. He'd managed the grieving father almost immediately and needed very little direction. They'd been going over this scene for hours now, the director never being happy with it. Bella was exhausted.

"I just don't know what I'm doing wrong," Bella said as she looked up at Sam once more. He had moved beside the bed and placed his left knee on the edge of the bed, leaning close to Bella as he spoke softly.

"It's not that you're doing it wrong, Bella. We just need more emotion, more power." He sat back a little and looked up at the ceiling, calm and serene as he thought. Bella's eyes never strayed from the profile of his face. She could almost see the wheels turning in his head. She knew that he could _see_ what he wanted her to look like, how he wanted her to play this character, and she wished that she could see his vision too. Maybe then it would be easier for her.

"For Christ's sake, stop mollycoddling her." Edward stood up and briskly moved to the bedside. "Look, you're not cut out for this so why don't you just quit now, while we still have time to find someone better suited."

"Edward," Sam growled, literally growled, scaring Bella so much that she actually flinched and shuffled away from him. "Leave it. I'll sort this out."

Edward raised his hands in surrender and stomped off, shouting for Waylon to fetch him coffee since 'this was going to be a long one.'

Sam waited until Edward had stepped off the set before he turned his attention back to Bella. He placed his hand lightly over hers and looked deep into her eyes.

"Have you ever been through something terrible in your life? And I mean really terrible, tragic even?"

She nodded slowly, opening her mouth to speak.

"Shh," he whispered, placing a finger to her lips. "Don't tell me. Show me. Show the camera."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I'm amazed at how many people have already added this to their alerts and I'm humbled by it. I aim to update at least once a week because all though I already have a few chapters pre-written, anyone who knows me, knows that I really do struggle to get chapters written and so I won't promise that it will be every week because I'd hate to break that promise.

I haven't thanked Tammygrrrrl for her beta skills in every A/N so far but just know that she's responsible for every single chapter looking pretty.

**Chapter Five**

Edward was utterly shocked by the change that had taken place in the few minutes that he'd been off the set drinking his coffee. He'd taken his frustrations out on his AD once more and then gone back, hoping that Sam would finally see that there was no potential in his new 'star', or charity case, or whatever she was. He was hoping Sam would fire her ass and then they could cast someone decent to play his leading lady.

He had settled back into his chair, looked over at Bella who had resumed her earlier position, curled in on herself, protecting herself. He sat in his chair, out of character, watching on the monitor as they filmed close ups of Bella. His had already been shot, in one take, and so he watched until it was his cue to move the scene forward.

Her face was turned away from him; all that was visible was the back of her head, her hair falling over her shoulders, obscuring his view even more. But he could hear the quiet sobs. He could see the slight shake of her shoulders. He listened as she took in shuddering breaths and he realized as he turned his head back to the monitor that she was crying, honest to God, crying.

It wasn't just letting your eyes water, pulling some faces and adding in some fake sniffs. No, the girl was really sobbing. She was heartbroken, she was breaking down. He was disgusted that she was letting this world get to her after only one day and he was pissed off that she was using it to her advantage. The crew were enthralled as they watched her, they didn't realize that she wasn't pretending.

He looked over to Sam and waited for the nod. Upon receiving it he moved to her bedside, gathered her in his arms and held her tightly.

She felt so small and delicate in his arms and despite the fact that he was mad at her for having everyone believing that this was acting, he still wanted to hold her and comfort her. He didn't want her to cry like this, he didn't want her to be broken.

"It's okay, Mary," he whispered as he buried his face in her hair, gently rocking her back and forth. "We can try again."

"I – I don't w-want to," she stammered, practically choking on her words through her sobs. Edward had to give her credit, despite what was going on in her head, she was still managing to get through the scene and it was bloody believable.

The scene progressed and completed. Sam clapped and grinned from his seat and called jovially, "Let's all take a break. Bella, that was wonderful!"

She nodded numbly, as she slid from the bed and accepted the robe Jake held out to her. She slipped it onto her shoulders and hurried from the room with him, presumably on her way back to her trailer.

Edward watched her go and wondered what she'd been crying about. Surely it hadn't just been about his attitude toward her?

Yeah, so he was being a little more cruel than usual but she was a novice and she needed to learn that this job wasn't easy. She needed to know that some people in the business really sucked and that if she wanted to get anywhere, she'd have to do it alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Are you okay?" he asked as he quietly shut the trailer door behind him. He watched as she moved to her couch and slumped face down on it, pulling a cushion over her head. "Do you need me to get you anything?"

The pillow shook and Jake presumed that meant no.

"I'll find out when they want you back in make-up, okay?" He received no answer. "Okay well I… I'll leave you to it. See you later, Bella."

Bella waited until she'd heard Jake leave before she sat up and wiped at her eyes. She stared at her fingers, at the black marks all over them and knew without a doubt that there would be streaks down her cheeks. They'd wanted the mascara for just this purpose, she realized.

She sat up properly on the couch and rested her head on the back of it, staring blankly up at the ceiling as she focused on calming her breathing. A few more minutes later and she had herself under control again. It had been a long time since she'd lost it like that. She thought she was over the worst of it but it seemed that the agony was merely hiding beneath the surface.

At least Sam had gotten what he wanted. He had his heartbroken Mary. He had the scene he hoped would win him his first Oscar.

Bella reached across the table for her bag and pulled out her iPhone. She slid her finger across the screen, tapped in her four digit code and opened up the phonebook, using her finger to scroll down the contact list until she reached _Charlie and Renee Swan_. She wanted to call them so badly, to talk to her parents and tell her how it was going. She wanted to tell them that she'd finally made it. She wanted to know if they were proud of her.

Her finger hovered too close to the screen and then she was calling her parents, she raised her phone to her ear and listened as a voice said "_We're sorry, but this number is no longer in service_."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Edward hovered outside her trailer door. He was tempted to go in and check that she was okay. She had seemed pretty broken on set but he didn't want to appear like he cared too much, because he didn't. Not really.

That's what he told himself anyway.

He'd been acting for a number of years and he had once been like her: young, naïve, eager to learn. But then show business got to him and he realized how cut throat it really was. Kill or be killed had never been a more apt phrase.

Not in the literal sense of course.

In Edward's mind, he had to be the best, he had to be the only possible actor for the part and once he'd landed the role, he had to prove his worth. The second he stopped being as good as he was, his career would be as good as over, destined to work on some day time soap.

To Edward that was scraping the bottom of the barrel- career suicide.

He was better than that.

He felt a little bad for how he'd treated his co-star, she was new to the game and his attitude toward her could very well change her mind on her career path. But that was why he'd decided to be as cruel as possible to her. She needed to know straight off the bat what this world was really like. She needed to build herself a shield if she was going to get anywhere.

So really, Edward mused, he was being her savior.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Updates will be slowing down over the next few days but you should, hopefully, still be getting one a day. Thanks for all the reviews and what not, you rock!

**Chapter Eight**

Bella thanked Jake for driving her to her hotel. He asked again if she was feeling okay, stating that she was still looking pale and peaky. She assured him she was fine and happily took his business card as he thrust it into her hand.

"_In case you need me._" He'd said.

She waved goodbye as he pulled away from the sidewalk and turned toward the hotel that was her home for the next few months.

She nodded shyly to the doorman and stepped inside, deciding that after her grueling first day, she'd hit the bar for a quick drink before retiring to her room for a hot bath and an early night with a very dog-eared book.

"A screwdriver, please," she requested of the barman as she took a seat on a stool. She opened her purse and pulled out her phone, placing it on the bar top. Her drink was placed on a napkin in front of her and she handed over some bills, telling him to keep the change.

She unlocked her phone with one hand, holding her drink in the other and as she took a sip, she scrolled through her recent calls list.

_Charlie and Renee Swan – 13:46  
>Alice Brandon (8) – Yesterday<br>Rosalie Hale (2) – Yesterday_

She continued to stare at the only three names listed there, her finger hovering over the _clear_ button. Bella wasn't one to keep things on her phone for long. Her call history got wiped daily and her texts and emails were deleted instantly.

She didn't want to erase it this time. For a while, she just needed to see those names there to remind her that she wasn't alone, no matter how far from her friends and family she was.

"Orange juice?" A velvet voice drifted over from behind her. Her shoulders stiffened as she straightened her back, hastily locking her phone and shuffling it back into her purse.

"It's a screwdriver, actually."

He invited himself to sit beside her and Bella fought the urge to shift her stool away from him.

"Are you even old enough to drink, Bella?"

She frowned and turned a little toward him, looking into his deep green eyes.

He really was mesmerizing. It was no wonder he'd been named as one of _GQ's_ _100 Sexiest Men_ for three years running. She tore her eyes away from him and returned her attention to her drink.

"Are you, Edward?" she murmured around the lip of her glass.

He laughed; a low, throaty sound. "Touché."

Bella smiled inwardly. She'd thought that had been quite witty of her too. He certainly acted like a child most of the time, especially toward members of the crew. She'd watched him throughout the day, treating everyone but Sam as if they were only there to answer to his every beck and call. He was a spoiled brat.

"What are you doing here, Edward?"

"I'm having a drink after a successful day's work. The same as you, I should guess."

She smiled a little as she allowed her eyes to wander back to his face.

"It was successful, wasn't it?" Her smile turned to a full on grin.

She was proud of herself. Sam was proud of her.

"_You did so well today, Bella. Billy told me he'd found a rising star and I'll admit, I was a little dubious due to your lack of experience but you pulled through today. I don't know what you chose to think of to get through those scenes but whatever it was it must have been very distressing to you. So thank you for unleashing that pain for the benefit of the film. You made me very proud today and I see a bright future in front of you."_

Edward arched a brow at her, one side of his mouth turning up into a lopsided grin. Back in the days when Bella had followed his career with her group of friends, they'd often referred to that as his panty dropping smirk, but Bella was finding it very difficult to find him sexy anymore.

He was attractive. She'd be lying if she said otherwise. But his attitude was a huge turn off to her.

She wondered briefly what Alice and Rose would say if they could hear her now.

"I said I was drinking to a successful day, as in _my_ day was successful." He drained his glass. Bella wasn't sure what he'd had in it but it was an amber liquid, she presumed to be scotch. "Your performance, however, was mediocre at best. Admittedly your scenes this morning were impressive but you were a little lackluster this afternoon."

Anger raged inside her at his callous words. How dare he speak about her that way, he had no idea of the struggles she had faced just to get through the day. She stood rapidly from her stool, the legs scraping across the wooden floor as she gripped her glass tightly, moving her hand forward in a jerky movement, watching with satisfaction as her vodka and orange dripped down his face and onto his pristine, white, shirt. That would no doubt leave a stain.

"You're a Miva, Edward Cullen!" she shrieked as she placed her glass back down on the bar, collected her purse and stormed toward the bank of elevators.

Miva.

She was impressed with that one too, deciding that Diva didn't quite suit him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Edward sat, stunned, for a moment, before bursting into a fit of side splitting laughter.

He turned just in time to see Bella enter an elevator.

She had a wicked grin on her face as she sent a dramatic wink his way before the doors slid shut, hiding her from his view.

He turned back to the barman, ordered another drink and carefully tried to mop up the liquid seeping through his shirt.

He could see that he would enjoy working with Bella over the coming months.

He even admitted, begrudgingly, that he liked her. A little.

No, more than a little.

She had spunk.

Fire.

Spirit.

Edward knew that he would enjoy riling her up and that he would take every opportunity to do so.

On the outside, Bella appeared shy, unworldly. But Edward could see the boldness inside her, just begging to be released.

And so, he would teach her to thicken her skin to protect her from her new life and in doing so, he would wind her up to the point where she would undoubtedly fall into his arms.

It was a challenge.

A game.

And it had been so long since Edward had played with such an able opponent.

Yes, Edward thought, this will be fun.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Bella sighed with contentment as she lowered herself into the hot bubble bath she had drawn. The water lapped at her skin, causing a soft red hue to spread across her flesh. She let her head rest back against the edge of the tub and closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax completely.

Despite her grueling and emotional day, she found herself being extremely happy.

She'd done a good job, she hadn't let Sam down and she knew that she could do this.

She could even hold her own against Edward.

This was going to be an amazing experience and the start of something amazing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The next few weeks passed in much the same way. Work was brutal but Bella was thriving. She came back to her hotel, night after night, emotionally exhausted but immensely proud of her achievements. She felt like she was growing into the woman she should be on the set of _Endure_.

Edward's behavior had been much the same. He'd made snide comments about her acting capabilities, taken his frustrations out on the crew and basically acted like he owned the place and that everyone should be honored to be working with him.

Bella was also beginning to notice that she wasn't as invisible as she had once been. While surfing the internet during some much needed down time, she stumbled across a blog with photos of both her and Edward going to and from the hotel.

She spent a good half an hour searching all the pictures on the website, spotting only a few of herself, not in the least bit surprised that Edward dominated the gossip pages. She finally succumbed to the curiosity and entered her name into a search engine.

_Isabella Swan._

Immediately she had over one million hits, the first was the official website for the film. She clicked the link and scrolled down the page.

_Joining the Oscar winning cast is Isabella Swan. The twenty-one year old actress is making her debut in the film _Endure_. She will be working alongside Academy award winner Edward Cullen, best known for his roles in _Beneath my Wings, Framed _and_ The Tin Boat.

Below the short article was Bella's promotional head shot that she'd been sending to casting directors for almost three years and beside that were several shots of Edward; photo shoots and paparazzi images.

She shut the laptop down and leaned back slightly in her chair, her heart beating fast and a nervous flutter taking over in her stomach.

This is it, she thought to herself, the beginning of my career.

**A/N: **If you aren't doing so already then you need to go and read The Blackened Flame by Catasrophia.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"It's going to be a breeze, Bella, don't worry about it, okay?" Sam continued tapping out a message on his phone. Making sure that everything was in place, Bella presumed.

"What if they ask me something horrid?"

"Just divert their line of questioning." He looked up briefly. "Smile and they'll be putty in your hands. They shouldn't ask you too much anyway. It'll just be basic questions, about the film, that sort of thing."

Edward snorted from the couch beside her.

They were waiting in the green room for Bella's first appearance on national television, promoting the film even though it was nowhere near completed.

"Come off it, Sam," he said. "No one knows anything about her. The questions will be probing and invasive."

Sam shot Edward a glare as Bella felt her whole body tense.

"You don't have to answer anything you're uncomfortable with," Sam assured her as a gentle knock sounded at the door. He stood up and went to open it, calling over his shoulder. "Edward will do everything he can to make sure that you're not put on the spot.

"Like hell I will," Edward responded as he stood up and followed Sam out of the room.

Bella took a deep, calming breath as she stood up.

She'd been excited about this interview when she first woke up. She'd had a few people recognize her in the streets but this was really the first time she'd be introduced to the world. She was the girl everyone would need to watch out for. After this film was finished, Bella planned to be a household name, the first person to come to mind for any casting director.

That was the plan anyway.

But right now, Bella didn't want to leave the security of the green room.

She wanted to head back to the hotel, drop out of the movie and hope they found someone to replace her quickly.

Bella was sure that this interview was going to go downhill…fast, especially if she was relying on Edward to run interference.

Her hands shook as she stood up and ran her hands down her knee length pencil skirt. She didn't think she'd been this nervous on her first day on set but she was sure that Edward was going to ruin her career before it had even started.

She really didn't want to go out there. She wanted to go home, back to Forks. Maybe she'd get her summer job back at the Newton's camping store.

She shook her head and muttered under her breath. She wasn't going to be a failure; she'd made this promise to her parents. She'd always told them that one day, she'd be an actress and now was the time to prove it.

The door opened quietly and Bella spun around to see who was interrupting.

Jake smiled sheepishly at her as his head peeked around the door.

"Hey, Bella, Sam is screaming for you."

Bella nodded quickly and rushed to the door. This was exactly what she needed- now that Jake had been sent after her, she had no choice when it came to escaping.

"You okay? You're looking a little green," he commented.

"I'm going to be fine." She smiled brightly up at him and came to an abrupt halt as she was met with the sight of Edward sitting on a couch, onstage, a space left for her beside him. She watched as he joked with the host, as if they were old friends, and took a deep, steeling breath.

She could do this.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Bella was ushered onto the couch beside Edward. She sat demurely, her hands clasped on her lap. Edward glanced her way momentarily before turning back to their host, Tim Dolle.

She turned her gaze briefly to the live audience, her nerves kicking into overdrive as they stared back at her, every single one of them remaining silent.

She'd assumed that they'd be screaming for Edward, waving banners and begging for his hand in marriage. But this stony silence felt like an omen to her that this interview would not go as well as she had thought it would.

Sam finished up his call and wandered onto the set, sitting down beside Bella, sandwiching her between himself and Edward.

Make-up artists flitted onto the stage, touching up Bella and the three men with her and then all too soon, the countdown began and Tim began to speak, his eyes on his audience as he stood up and welcomed them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the _Celebs Tonight_, I'm your host, Tim Dolle and tonight I have a special treat for you." He took a step to the side and Bella watched from the corner of her eyes as the cameras changed angle, focusing on the couch they were sitting on.

She tried to remember everything she had been coached on earlier in the day.

Smile, give a little wave, make eye contact with the camera, laugh at Tim's jokes, talk about the film positively, mention how excited you are to work with the team, talk about Edward and how he's mentored you, helped you.

It had taken all the strength Bella had not to laugh out loud when Sam had come up with that one.

No one could possibly say that Edward had done anything to help her.

It still seemed to Bella that Edward would much rather she left so that they could hire someone else in her place but time was definitely running out for that.

Production was only due to run for eight weeks before promotion kicked up. The film was due to be released within four months. It was a tight schedule.

Considering all the work that had already been done, replacing Bella really didn't seem like a valid option, at least to her.

"Academy award winner, Edward Cullen…" The crowd roared and Bella laughed lightly, a dazzling smile flashing across her face. That was more like what she had been expecting. "Director Sam Uley and of course, debuting in the role of Mary Summers, Ms Isabella Swan."

The crowd clapped politely for both Sam and Bella, clearly the person getting people in seats was Edward, but that really was no surprise.

"So, let's start with you, Edward," Tim continued as he sat back in his chair, turning his upper body in Edward's direction. "How does this film differ from your latest achievements?"

Edward straightened up, a slow, half smile crossing his face as he winked toward the audience, causing another uproar. He chuckled and moved his attention back to Tim.

"It's certainly something different," he started. "Of course, I've done drama before, but they haven't seemed to be quite on this level. There's a lot of hard work and emotion going into _Endure_, it's a very difficult subject to cover.

"How are you dealing with the subject matter, is it something close to you?" Tim asked as he tried to pry a little personal information from Edward.

Bella leaned into Sam slightly, cutting her eyes to him in the silent question of 'I thought you said this would be easy, is he going to ask me questions like this?'

Same shook his head.

Edward laughed lightly and shook his head. "You're such a joker, Tim. No, as everyone knows I haven't been romantically involved with a woman in a number of years now so the subject isn't something that I have personally been through, having never been a father nor tried to be."

Tim smirked a little with a slight nod in Edward's direction before he turned his blue gaze on me, "And how about you, Isabella?"

"Um… no… I've…" She swallowed hard and straightened up her spine, refusing to allow the nerves to take over. "I've never been through something as emotional and tragic as Mary, but there are many women who have suffered such a loss and my heart truly goes out to them. I only wish that my portrayal of the character is realistic."

"Do you believe that the tragedy is only with Mary?"

"No, of course not," she said, looking to him with a determined expression. He would not succeed in trying to cause a scandal. "An expectant father would feel just as much loss as the mother would but I think anybody would agree that it's not the same. A woman can feel her child grow inside her, she knows the changes her body is making and there is a bond there immediately, between mother and child. Both parents grieve for the child but in different ways."

"Are you enjoying your first experience in the world of showbiz?"

"Immensely," she stated. "I can't explain how nerve wracking yet fascinated I was on my first day. Despite the nature of the film, I'm enjoying learning and growing."

"How are you finding working with the infamous Edward Cullen?"

"It's like working with your best friend." I smiled brightly, falsely as I placed my hand on Edward's knee momentarily. "Honestly, he's been so helpful, so encouraging and we have such a laugh between shots."

Tim's eyebrows rose before he turned to Edward.

Edward took Bella's hand in his, squeezed tightly and then removed it from his knee.

"And Edward, are you enjoying working with such a novice, is it refreshing or is it holding you back?"

Edward glanced to Bella, smirked and turned back to Tim.

Bella held her breath, waiting for the moment where Edward gave his real thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Thanks to Janiceelynn for pointing out my accidental POV switch in the last chapter.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Edward answered quickly, as if no thought needed to be put into his answer.

"It's been a dream, it really has. Bella has astounded us all with her talent. I'm looking forward to spending the remaining months working with her and I know she has a very bright future ahead of her."

The crowd 'oohed' and 'aahed'.

It drove him insane.

He could have just said that Bella liked to kill puppies in her spare time and they would have done the same thing. Fans were so fickle. They didn't care what you said or what you did, as long as you looked good doing it.

He shot a quick look at Bella whose mouth was agape in shock before she quickly pulled herself together and smiled warmly up at him. Her smile was warm but her eyes said that he was in trouble.

Edward wondered if it would be a screwdriver or a coffee to be thrown over his head today.

She'd obviously expected him to be an ass to her on national television but there was no way Edward would purposely go against his reputation of being a nice guy, which he was, most of the time.

"You call her Bella," Tim pointed out and Edward frowned for a moment before realizing that she'd been referred to as Isabella during the entire interview. "You must have become very close during filming. Which I guess is understandable when your characters are married to one and other and are going through such an emotional journey. Naturally you'd form a bond with each other."

"Absolutely," Edward agreed as his smile widened. "Bella and I have become great friends through this journey and I know that that friendship will last long after we wrap up this production."

The interview continued for a little while longer and then the team were shaking hands with Tim, thanking him for his time and heading off the stage.

Bella stalked past Edward, back to the green room and he chuckled to himself as she sashayed away from him.

Sam clapped him on the back, his phone already to his ear.

"Nice job, Edward. See you at the studio tomorrow."

Sam didn't hang around for a response from him. He just left with his entourage following dutifully behind him.

Edward made his way to the green room and opened the door to the sight of Bella pacing and ranting to Jake.

"…He's such an idiot. He drives me up the wall, Jake! How can he be so mean to me one moment and then praise me like that the next. I swear he's going to give me whiplash with his mood changes."

"They're not mood changes," I piped up as I grabbed my laptop bag from Jake and slung it over my shoulder. "It's called acting. I hope you paid attention because God knows you could use some help."

Edward left the room, shutting the door behind him and laughing as he heard a frustrated shriek from Bella.

He chuckled all the way to his waiting car, nodding to his driver as he slid in the back seat and headed home to the hotel.

He hadn't been entirely truthful with Bella.

His answer hadn't all been acting.

He truly did think she had talent.

And he would have liked to have been her friend.

Slouching back against the seat, he wondered why it was he was being mean to her at all.

She could clearly handle herself, so maybe his plan to toughen her up wasn't necessary.

But then why did he feel the constant need to wind her up?

Playground tactics?

Rag on the girl you like so that it seems like you don't like her at all?

Edward shook his head and sighed.

This was just too confusing to think about.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Edward had been surprisingly polite to Bella for the next few days.

She was somewhat concerned as to what that could mean, almost certain that he was lulling her into a false sense of security, ready to dump her unceremoniously into a big, steaming, vat of trouble and pain.

"Hey, Bella," he said, smiling brightly across at her as she stepped into the canteen. He kicked the chair opposite him, the legs scraping across the floor as he pushed it out, indicating that she should take a seat there.

Bella looked around quickly as she grabbed an apple and a sandwich from the table, wondering if there was anyone else she could possibly sit with. She heaved a sigh and straightened her back, preparing herself for the worst as she made her way over to him and took the offered chair.

"Hi," she replied, her fingers struggling with the packaging of her sandwich.

She never could figure out how to open these.

"Here." Edward reached across the table, taking the offending sandwich from her hands and ripping the cellophane open with ease, sliding it back across to her. She nodded her thanks and picked up her lunch, taking a dainty bite. "It went really well this morning, didn't it?"

She nodded slowly, swallowing quickly.

Edward smiled as he pushed his unopened water toward her.

She smiled gratefully, loosened the cap and took a long drink.

"Thanks," she muttered. "I suppose it's going okay."

"Okay?" He looked at her, his brow furrowed. "Were you not there this morning?" He laughed.

"What do you want me to say, Edward? 'Oh yeah, it's going amazingly, we've both worked really hard and I'm impressed with the direction the film is going in' only for you to turn around and tell me I think highly of myself?" She shrugged her shoulders and slouched down in her chair slightly, studying his face carefully.

He actually looked slightly affronted as he sat up straighter.

"Why would I say something like that, Bella?"

"Oh, I don't know… perhaps because you've been putting me down at every opportunity?"

He sighed and raked his fingers through his hair and Bella watched as his copper locks stood on end.

"I don't even know why I bother trying to be nice," he grumbled as he stood and stalked off.

Bella exhaled loudly and watched him walk away, mentally kicking herself for her behavior.

He _had_ been extremely nice to her since the interview a few days before.

He was noticeably trying to be nicer to her, for whatever reasons he may have, but Bella didn't believe that she should let him off the hook so easily.

He'd already shown that he could change his mood at any given moment. She'd give it a couple more days before he was back to his usual self.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Do you want to try again?" Edward moved closer to her on the couch, his hands restless on his lap. Bella turned her red rimmed eyes to his face, her shoulders shrugging ever so slightly.

"Could you bear to go through this again?" Bella asked as she turned her face away again, hoping that she portrayed the pain her character had been through the last few weeks, the torments of their loss.

"We came so close this time, so much closer than we ever have before," whispered Edward softly.

"What if we get closer still next time but still don't get our child at the end of it? I…" Bella choked on her words, her eyes tearing up.

Edward immediately took her into his arms, holding her close on his lap. "I can't do it. I can't _bear _it," she cried, burying her face in his neck.

Bella inhaled deeply with her shuddering breaths, the scent of Edward filling her senses. He smelled so good.

"We have to keep faith, Mary," Edward replied softly, remaining in character as Bella struggled to keep a handle on herself.

Edward might be an ass to her most of the time but over the last week, he'd been fantastic, supportive, kind. She just wanted to wind her fingers in his hair, pull him down to her and brush her lips over his.

She shook her head against his neck, ridding herself of those ridiculous thoughts. She wasn't sure when her opinion of Edward had begun to change. She figured it had always been there, hiding just under the surface.

After all, she'd liked him a lot as an actor; it was only his attitude toward her which had changed her opinion.

She'd had a huge crush on the kind, giving actor who dominated the gossip columns.

And it looked like that man was making a return.

"And cut," Sam called, drawing Bella out of her thoughts. "Great job guys."

Bella raised her head and smiled sheepishly at Edward before sliding gracefully from his lap, smoothing her skirt down as she stood up.

Edward cleared his throat and stood up too, moving beside Bella as they both looked toward Sam, waiting as he looked over the footage to see if they would need to re-shoot anything.

"Okay, it looks like we're all good here. You both have your updated schedules for tomorrow?" he asked, raising his eyes to meet theirs.

They nodded simultaneously.

"Great, I'll see you both after lunch then." He turned and spoke quietly to his subordinate and then, as if on an afterthought, he turned back to the duo, a slow smile crossing his face. "I need you both to be seen in public a little more often, so I have a table booked at The Olive Garden for you both tonight. Dress to impress."

Bella's eyes widened as she turned to Edward who shrugged in response.

She didn't remember anything like this being mentioned in her contract.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** You're getting an extra chapter today because I'm in a really bad mood and your reviews will make me smile. Happy reading x

**Chapter Seventeen**

Bella fiddled nervously with her hair as she appraised herself in the full length mirror. The dress she wore came to her mid-calf and was so deep in purple that it almost appeared black in some light.

She studied herself from head to toe, checking that her make-up wasn't smeared and that there was no lipstick on her teeth, and then moving her gaze lower, double checking that she hadn't missed any hair on her legs.

She turned to the side, keeping her eyes glued to the mirror as she check that her dress clung in all the right places and carefully hid all those spots on her body that she deemed as _wrong_ places. The dress was semi tight, tighter than anything she'd usually wear, with a plunging neckline and a back which didn't appear until the base of her spine, allowing a flash of the curve of her backside.

Bella chewed on her lip as she considered whether or not the dress was too much for a work dinner and her stomach danced with butterflies. She was more nervous tonight that she had been on her first day at the studios.

It was ridiculous to Bella that she was so jittery over the upcoming evening. It was transparently clear that Sam wanted them caught on camera by the paps, but the reason why escaped her.

Maybe he was getting a head start on advertising for the film, which, even though they were aiming to shoot the film and release it within months, it was still too soon, in Bella's opinion, to begin marketing.

A horn beeped, once, outside the house and Bella lifted her gaze to the window, glancing out in time to see Edward stretch his lean body from the silver car.

She checked her watch, thinking he was early and was astonished to realize that she'd been day dreaming for some time.

Grabbing her strappy purple shoes from the bed, she slipped them on, hurriedly, took a few test steps, and upon not falling on her backside, she dashed out to her awaiting 'date'.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Edward," Sam called as Edward tried to leave the studio that night.

He stopped in his tracks and stuck his head around the door to Sam's make shift office.

"Yeah?" Edward probed, running his hand through his unruly hair in his 'signature move'.

"Are you all set for tonight?" he asked, raising both eyebrows which had Edward stifling a smile at the sight.

"I would be if you'd actually let me leave so I can get home and get ready," Edward responded, huffing through his nose.

"Me being your boss aside," Sam began as he sat up straighter and leveled a stare at Edward, "I want to talk to you as a friend. So… what the hell is up with you lately?" You've never been this much of an asshole to work with before."

"Oh cheers, Sam, that's just real nice of you to say."

"Harsh but true, Edward." Sam sat back again, his elbows resting on the desk, his fingers linked as he rested his chin on them, waiting until Edward cracked and started talking.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Edward cried out with frustration, unable to take Sam's silence for a moment longer.

"Is it the girl? Isabella?"

Edward remained mute as he moved further into the room, shutting the door behind him for privacy, taking a seat opposite Sam.

"You've realized why I've asked you to take her out tonight, haven't you?"

"To punish me?" Edward questioned snidely.

Sam smirked and leaned so far back in his chair that Edward was sure he would fall out of it.

"Punishing you for your abhorrent behavior is just an added bonus but I'm glad you realize what a dick you've been. Is there a particular reason why you've been such a cruel bastard?"

"I've been much better this week," defended Edward.

Sam spread his arms wide. "There's no denying that." He leaned forward once more. "Listen, Edward, it's not possible to get on with everybody in this business and I'd never force you to. I'm not sure what your problem is with Isabella, but is it something you can get over? This is really important to us."

"Why does it matter so much to you?" Edward asked, unprepared to tell Sam that he was actually very sorry for his actions toward Bella and that he'd already decided to change his ways and show her the real him.

"We've been commissioned for a second film."

Edward raised an eyebrow.

Just one.

Because he could pull that off.

Raising two just looked weird.

And there was no way Edward wanted to look as weird as Sam did.

"Seriously?" he asked, perking up at the thought of another job right after this one.

Sam nodded. "I'm quite serious, Edward. Can you improve your relationship with Bella or are we going to have to pull a _Cruel Intentions_ and replace the main cast while hoping that nobody notices?"

"That's what dinner tonight is about?"

Sam laughed. "You thought I was asking you to get her into bed?" Sam shook his head, still laughing. "I just want you two to work _together_, happily. Can you do it?"

"I promise, I'm done being a twat, Sam. The real Edward Cullen is coming back into play."

Edward stood up abruptly, eager to leave so that he could go and collect Bella.

He was excited at the prospect of a second film. It meant that he'd get to spend more time with Bella. And for reasons unknown to Edward, that thrilled him.

"Have a good night, Edward," Sam called out to his retreating form as Edward broke out into a jog, heading for his car.

He got behind the wheel of his Volvo and sped out of the studio lot, nodding goodnight to the security at the gates before making his way back to the hotel.

He sent a text to Bella on the way.

_**I'm running a bit late, what's your room number, I'll meet you there.**_

Her response came through quickly, pissing Edward off in the process.

_**I didn't have appropriate attire at the hotel so I'm at my house. I'll text you the address.**_

Why were women so concerned with what they wore? Edward seethed internally. It was just dinner, what was wrong with jeans and a blouse?

He pulled up outside the hotel, jumped up the steps and told the valet he'd just be a moment and not to touch his 'mother fucking' car.

Sprinting through the hotel and up to his room, Edward arrived in just minutes, dashing into his suite and flinging open his closet doors, grabbing out the first suit he could find, which he thought might be one he'd worn to one of his premieres.

After dressing and checking himself out in the mirror, raking his fingers through his hair to give him that sexy edge, Edward went back to his car, tipped the valet a fifty for guarding his car and slid back in behind the wheel.

He pulled his phone from his pocket, brought up the last text from Bella and entered the address into his GPS before making an illegal U-turn and following the directions.

Edward was pretty impressed as he pulled into Bella's neighborhood, slowing the car to a crawl as he started counting numbers until he found hers. He stopped the car, leaving the engine idling as he beeped the horn and stepped out of the car.

His eyes lifted to the window and what he saw there stopped his breath in his chest.

There was Bella, looking breathtakingly beautiful.

Edward swallowed, unable to tear his eyes away as her eyes met his.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Edward looked stunning, Bella thought. His dark suit complimented his green eyes perfectly, his bright orbs seeming to glow as he looked upon her as she stepped out of her house and took his proffered hand, allowing him to lead her to his car.

He gallantly opened the passenger door for her and guided her into the vehicle, his fingers twitching against hers as he hesitated over helping her with her seat belt or not, deciding swiftly against it.

Bella giggled softly at the look of indecision on Edward's face. Edward mused that he liked the sound very much as his eyes swept up quickly to meet hers and he smiled shyly down at her, releasing her hand, reluctantly.

He stepped around to the driver's side and quickly got in, strapping himself in his seat and flashing his eyes back toward Bella, unable to look away from her for long periods of time.

"You look beautiful…" "You look really good…" They both spoke together, easing the abnormal tension as they laughed in perfect synchronization.

Bella cleared her throat and averted her gaze; turning to face out of the window and watching the streets go by as Edward navigated his way to _The Olive Garden_.

"Why are you staying at the hotel if you have a house nearby?" Edward asked, causing Bella to jump slightly as his velvet voice broke the silence.

"Oh, well, um…" Bella really didn't want to answer him. Of all the questions Edward could have put to her, why did it have to be that one?

"Well… um…" Edward laughed, mimicking Bella's reply, playfully.

She sighed and kept her eyes focused on the passing neighborhoods.

"Sam offered me accommodation when I signed on for this." She waved her hand around as she spoke. "I didn't want to stay at the house any longer so I took him up on his offer. I was only living there through the audition process."

"Why didn't you want to stay there? It looked like an okay house to me. Nice area," Edward said with a swift shrug of his shoulders as he swung the Volvo into the parking lot, performing a perfect parallel park in one go.

"I just… didn't," Bella replied despondently as she moved to get out.

Edward knew a lost cause when he saw one.

"I won't push about it again," he said quietly, wondering what it was about that house which caused such a sadness to take up residence in her eyes.

"I'm selling it anyway." Bella adjusted her dress slightly and Edward's breath halted in his chest as he noticed how little there actually was to the materiel masquerading as evening attire. "Just as soon as I can," Bella continued.

Edward shook his head and tried to remain focused on the conversation, rather than the bare skin exposed at her back. He was tempted to ask why she wanted to sell, and he almost blurted out the question but he managed to stop himself just in time. It wouldn't have been prudent to renege on his promise not pry just minutes after having promised not to.

Instead, he took her hand, leading her around the front of the car, toward the front entrance of the restaurant where they were immediately blinded by the flashing bulbs of many photographers.

Bella's grip on Edward's hand tightened and he lowered his face to hers, mumbling quietly in her ear. "It's okay, I won't let them bother you."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **There have been a lot of comments about me sending them to The Olive Garden and that not being suitable for the attire they were wearing. I would just like to say that I am English, we don't have The Olive Garden here and so when I was naming the restaurant, I plucked a name out of thin air, unaware that it was a chain of restaurants in the US.

**Chapter Twenty**

Bella leaned into Edward as they smiled and waved briefly to the photographers, and then made their way inside the restaurant. Bella released a sigh of relief and Edward chuckled, his arms still firmly clasped around her waist.

She waited for the moment he'd release her and step away. She waited for the inevitable moment when 'bastard' Edward re-emerged. Sure, he'd been nice to her since the interview on _Celebs Today_ but she was sure it couldn't last for much longer.

"Table for two in the name of Cullen," Edward spoke briefly to the maître' d. He turned to smile down at Bella, who returned his with a quick flash of a grin.

"Mr Cullen, Ms Swan, of course, if you'd like to follow me, please."

Edward kept his arm around Bella as they followed behind him, being led to a secluded part of the restaurant. He moved to hold the chair out for Bella but Edward waved him away, ensuring that he would see to it.

Bella blushed furiously but allowed Edward to seat her.

"Please enjoy your evening, Sir, Madam. Please be assured that anything you want is at our disposal."

Bella giggled softly as he moved away and turned to face Edward.

"Is it always like this when you go out?" she questioned, picking up the menu and browsing through it.

"Pretty much." Edward smiled and followed Bella's lead, taking a peek at his menu and fighting hard to stop looking at Bella over the top of it.

"Edward," hissed Bella as she leaned across the table slightly and lowering her voice to a whisper as she continued. "There are no prices."

Edward chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. It's all being taken care of," he assured as he signaled for a waiter.

Half an hour later, they had each ordered their main course, deciding to skip a starter, and were happily sipping on a bottle of 1990 Chianti.

Bella, having never been much of a drinker, was already giggly and flushed after just one glass.

"So, tell me a little more about you, Bella."

"What do you want to know?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes a little more than usual as she leaned ever closer to him, the table between them becoming more of a barrier to her than she would like.

He smirked, that panty dropping smirk she and her friends had loved so much, and she felt the butterflies in her stomach go wild.

"Tell me how you got the part," he whispered, almost seductively, Bella thought. Then she realized that was probably just her wine fuzzled mind playing tricks on her.

"You mean which competition I entered?" she questioned with a grin.

He laughed heartily before falling silent, a brooding look crossing his face.

"Edward, I'm just joking!"

"I know." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"I know, I just… Bella, I really am sorry for how I've been behaving."

She nodded. "Are you going to clue me in as to why?"

"It's really stupid."

"If it's something your mind thought up, then yes, it probably is." She grinned.

He smiled lightly.

"I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me?"

"Yes." He nodded and took a deep breath. "You're so new to this and this lifestyle…God, it's hard to explain. I just wanted to show you what it could be like, see if you'd sink or swim, you know?"

Bella's brows knitted together.

"No, not really, Edward."

He hung his head and ran his hands over his face before sitting back up, reaching for his glass and taking a long sip.

"I thought it would help toughen you up."

"You think I'm weak?" she asked, her voice rising slightly. No doubt helped along by the second glass of wine she'd consumed.

"No, I don't think you're weak I just thought…" He growled, low in his throat and Bella's eyes widened at him. Was he really getting pissed off at _her_? After the way he'd been treating her all this time?

"Look, when I got into this game, I thought I knew what was what, but I couldn't have been further from the mark. It's a cruel, cruel world, Isabella, and I was trying to help you, trying to show you what the worst could be."

"You think I don't know what this world is like, Edward?" Her hands began to shake as memories swam in her mind. She knew, better than most what the world was like. She'd witnessed its horrors first hand. "And I can assure you, that show business is nothing to what the real world can be like."

"You're right, it's worse." He was so self-assured, certain that he was always right.

Bella began to tremble, fighting back the onslaught of emotion that was ready to burst forth. She screwed her eyes shut tight and all she saw was the blood.

Blood.

So much _blood._

"Oh God, the blood," she murmured, the words only just audible to Edward before she took a deep, shuddering breath and collapsed to the floor.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"Oh God, the blood," Bella whispered, her eyes dazed and far off.

Edward furrowed his brow as he looked at her. She wasn't making sense as she spoke and she seemed as if she were in a different place.

He wasn't sure how they'd gone from talking of the cruelties of show business to whatever Bella was seeing in her head.

His thoughts were cut off as Bella's eyes rolled back and she fell to the floor.

He was on his feet in an instant.

Kneeling at her side.

Cupping her cheeks in his hands.

Tilting her head up.

Whispering her name.

Louder.

His hands on her shoulders.

Shaking gently.

"Bella?" he called, his voice rising in fear as she failed to respond to him. "_Isabella!"_

She stirred slightly.

Eyelids fluttering.

Lips moving as silent words were spoken.

Words which never met Edward's ears.

The world around him fell away, the voices of the other patrons reducing to a low murmur as he focused completely on Bella, scooping her up into his arms and holding her tiny body close to his chest as he forced his way out of the restaurant, not stopping to apologize as people were jostled in his wake.

Camera flashes lit the night's sky once more as Edward hustled past the waiting paparazzi, trying his best to keep Bella's face away from them as he rounded the corner to the parking lot.

He shifted Bella in his hold, keeping a grip on her with one arm as he fumbled in his suit jacket for the car keys. He hit the remote and the doors clicked. He moved Bella again; half propping her against the car as he wrenched the passenger side door open, then proceeded to help her inside, leaning over her to buckle her seat belt.

He was distracted for a moment over the irony of having considered strapping her in earlier on and now having to actually do it but quickly shook his head so that he could focus on the semi-conscious woman in his car.

Edward shot around to the driver's side, made quick work of getting seated and starting the engine, then roared out of the lot, away from the paparazzi who had just struck gold. He dreaded to think what stories they would print and wished he would be able to protect Bella from them.

"Where are we going?" Bella's soft voice whispered.

He darted his gaze over to her, her eyes still closed, her face looking more serene than it had in the restaurant.

"Home," he replied simply.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Bella woke slowly. She was warm, almost too warm.

She'd slept fitfully, memories plaguing her dreams.

Her mind was foggy and she could barely remember her meal with Edward. She wasn't sure how long she'd been out.

She sat up slowly and ran her hands over her face. Her mouth was dry and she was desperate for a glass of water.

The thoughts of her past were still flitting around in her mind and she wanted nothing more than to push it back down into the dark recesses of her psyche.

"Hey," a soft velvet voice spoke out of the darkness.

Bella released a blood curdling scream as she scrambled further up the bed, clutching the sheets to her as if they could protect her from an intruder.

"Get away, please. Oh God, please don't hurt me," she sobbed, cowering, curling in on herself.

"Bella," he spoke softly, timidly. "It's me, Edward."

He edged closer and Bella blinked her eyes, carefully looking over at him. The voice, the name, breaking through and reminding her that she wasn't in the past any longer.

"Edward?" she asked, blinking furiously as he flicked on the overhead light, her pupils dilating.

"Yeah, hey," he whispered as he settled on the edge of the bed. She flinched slightly at his proximity, the terror of her nightmares still very much present. "I won't hurt you," he assured.

"Where are we?" she questioned, looking around a room which was so similar to her hotel room yet, not quite the same.

"I couldn't find your key card." He ran his hand through his messed up hair, something he'd clearly been doing a lot of lately. "I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to take you so I brought you to my room."

"Your room?" She looked around, his suit jacket lying over the back of a chair and his shoes dropped carelessly by the closet attested to the fact that it was indeed his room.

She was in his bed.

A shudder ripped through her at the thought as her body heated.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly, edging a little closer. "I was really worried. If you hadn't woken up, I was going to call a doctor. You were breathing though, so I didn't think you were in any danger."

She smiled lightly. She had been in danger but only in her dreams and no doctor, or Edward, could help her with that.

"I'm sorry I worried you." She looked around again, her eyes focused on the window. "How long was I out for?"

He looked down at his watch.

"About an hour, I guess," he responded before standing up quickly.

"Shit, you're probably really thirsty right? I'll get you a drink."

"I should go back to my room." She made a move to get up but Edward quickly shook his head.

"Please, stay. It's late… The couch is comfortable enough."

She settled back against the pillows, feeling slightly guilty for throwing Edward from his bed but she was so tired. She whispered a thank you, yawned and closed her eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"Stop it!" Bella giggled, fighting hard to breathe as Edward hovered over her, his hands stilling on her rib cage as he ceased his tickle assault.

Both grinned madly at each other before Edward straightened himself up and moved to the opposite end of the couch. His own breath came in sharp pants.

Bella blew the hair from her face then sat up too, adjusting her top before pulling her laptop across the table toward her.

Edward groaned.

"Bella, don't torture yourself with that," he said, running his fingers through his hair.

They'd spent almost every day together since their failed dinner out. If they weren't filming together then they were hanging out in Edward's hotel room together. They had just stumbled across photographs from the restaurant while they were taking a break from filming in Bella's trailer.

Edward had seen how visibly upset she was at the article which went with the pictures. Not to mention the precarious pictures themselves.

And that is how they found themselves wrestling and tickling each other on the couch.

"I just want to read it again," Bella insisted as she scrolled down the page, bypassing the pictures of her passed out in Edward's arms, her dress revealing more of her than she'd ever intended.

"_It seems Isabella Swan is sliding down the same perilous slope that even the most seasoned of actors find themselves on. Swan found herself thrown into stardom after an open audition where she was said to 'stun' and 'mesmerize' casting directors. _

"_On a night out with on screen husband, heart throb, Edward Cullen, Swan found herself a little worse for wear after too many drinks and was seen exiting _The Olive Garden _in the arms of Cullen, her rumored, real life, lover. _

"_Eye witnesses at the restaurant said that Swan was drinking heavily and Cullen could repeatedly be heard telling her to 'pace herself', 'slow down' and to 'stop embarrassing' him. It is then said that the couple began to row until Swan passed out drunk on the floor, only to be carried, unconscious, from the restaurant by Cullen._

_Images captured that night show just how tipsy the two were. Cullen stumbled his way to his car while Swan flashed her chest for all to see," _Bella finished reading the article aloud to Edward and turned her glistening eyes toward him.

"Hey," Edward whispered, scooting closer and pressing his palm to Bella's cheek. "You and I know that it's all lies. That's all that matters."

She nodded slowly and smiled weakly up at him. He'd been such a strength to her over the past few days. Not once did he press her to explain what had happened at the restaurant, he knew that it was something she couldn't talk about freely and he left it for her to tell him in her own time.

A glint passed through her eyes as she grinned slyly before slapping Edward's chest. He faked hurt and looked up at her with shock.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"That… Edward Cullen… was for letting me get photographed with my boobs hanging out!" Bella replied trying hard not to laugh with embarrassment as her cheeks flamed.

"I said I was sorry," Edward countered, his eyes flicking to Bella's chest and back up. "I was more concerned with getting you to the car. The thought that your girls were on full display didn't even register in my mind."

Bella laughed at his wording and flipped the lid of the laptop closed, not wanting to see the damning pictures anymore.

"God, my parents are going to kill me," she said before her face fell.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Edward would be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued by Bella's past.

He'd also be lying if he said he wasn't completely and utterly enthralled by her.

Edward pored over his script as he sat in the break room, his feet tapping out a beat beneath the table as he worked. He could sense the moment she walked into the room because his skin heated and broke out in goose bumps.

He looked up and smiled as he saw her.

Their eyes connected across the room.

"Hey," Bella acknowledged as she slid into the seat opposite him. Her eyes were red and he knew she'd been crying again but he also knew better than to ask her about it.

"Hey yourself," Edward replied, playfully smacking Bella's hand away as she reached for his coffee. "Get your own." He grinned.

"I don't actually want one," she said, a smile playing at her lips. "I just wanted to annoy you."

"Payback, huh?"

She laughed.

"You know I've almost forgiven you for your gallant yet misplaced behavior."

He nodded.

She had said that she would forgive him. He'd been acting in her best interests, at least that's what he'd believed and she couldn't fault him for that.

"What are we doing tonight?" she asked as she leaned back in her chair, her eyes fixed steadfastly on him.

"We're working."

She arched a brow. "What?"

"Jake didn't tell you?"

Bella rolled her eyes. She didn't know what it was that Edward had against her AD but whenever he said his name, he spat it like it was venomous.

"Obviously not," Bella said.

"Sam wants us to wrap a week early so we'll be working overtime."

Bella sighed.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"So we now have two weeks to finish this film and then we start all over again?" she asked.

"That's the plan." Edward raised his mug to his lips, groaning at the taste of the coffee in his mouth.

"And then the premiere is the following month?" queried Bella.

"Are you nervous about it?" he asked, quirking a brow at her.

"Yeah, I'm kinda freaking out about it." She nodded. "My friends will be there, you know?"

He grinned. "So I'll meet the infamous Alice and Rosalie then?"

"Yeah, you will."

"You don't have anything to worry about. You'll look stunning; you'll smile for the cameras, do a few interviews and be gracious to your fans."

Bella scoffed.

"My fans?"

Edward laughed then pushed his half-drunk coffee toward her, allowing her to finish it off.

"You're still on your internet ban then?"

"Definitely," Bella agreed. "I don't want to read anymore lies about me."

"Well," Edward continued as he sat forward. "Maybe you could come over later, we'll have dinner and I can show you the new Isabella Swan fan site that's up and running."

"You're kidding me?" she asked, her mouth agape. "I have a fan site."

"Yes you do, Ms Swan." He smiled encouragingly at her. "You're a rising star, Bella and you'd better start getting used to it."

"Hey, Bella!" Jake called from across the room as his eyes landed on her. Edward sighed and sat back. "I've been looking everywhere for you, you're needed in make-up."

Bella nodded and made a move to stand but Edward reached out to grab her hand before she could move too far away from him. His skin lit up at the feel of her hand in his, a gentle thrum running through his body.

"You didn't answer me about tonight," he said with a smile.

She turned to look at him over her shoulder and winked.

"We'll see, Mr Cullen, we'll see."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Jake watched Bella from the entrance of the hair and make-up trailer. He seemed to be watching Bella an awful lot these days and not in a creepy way. He just thought that she was pretty and so very talented.

He'd been furious with the way Edward had treated her in those first few weeks but he was powerless to do anything to stop him. All he could do was be a comforting shoulder for Bella, someone for her to turn to when she needed to vent.

Bella had taken advantage of his offerings. She'd called him in the night, had lunch with him almost every day and just as Jake had been preparing to ask her out, as his feelings for her had grown, she'd seemed to get closer to Edward. Jake was outraged that she'd let him off the hook so easily. After the way he'd treated her, she should have stayed miles away from him.

Jake had seen them going to each other's hotel rooms and then of course there were the photographs from their night out.

He was certain that Bella hadn't allowed herself to get that drunk.

Edward was behind it, of that Jake was sure.

Spiking her drink, no doubt, until she was so out of it that he could take advantage of her.

Only then, he'd probably spun her some kind of lie so that she would believe whatever he told her and that she would continue to spend her time with him.

His hands clenched into fists as he thought about it and he cursed under his breath about Edward _fucking _Cullen always stealing his women out from under him.

Edward would pay, Jake decided, and then he'd have Bella all to himself.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Bella took Shelley's hand and squeezed it in thanks, promising to join her and the other girls for a night out soon. She was slowly becoming more confident in her own skin and the cast and crew were really warming to her.

She glanced over her shoulder at Jake and noticed that he had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Hey, Jake," she called out and his eyes snapped up to hers. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's all good." He smiled and nodded, opening the door and holding his arm out, indicating for Bella to follow him. "Let's get you to set, shall we?"

Bella grinned and stepped out of the trailer, Jake close to her side as he slipped his arm around her waist. Bella furrowed her brow and tilted her head up to him, trying to shrug him off as he grinned down at her.

"Just making sure you get there safely, Bella."

"I'm quite capable of walking unaided, _Jake_," Bella hissed as she physically removed his arm from her body.

Jake laughed, making a joke of it as he took a small step away from her.

They walked in silence until they reached the studio.

"Thanks," Bella said as she moved away from Jake, a smile lighting up her face as she saw Edward ready and waiting, his script in his hands as he read over his lines for one final check.

She was so focused on Edward that she never noticed the look which crossed Jake's face.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Edward looked up from the script he was poring over when he felt the temperature in the room rise, and sure enough, there was Bella, her hair all curled around her shoulders and her make-up looking soft and natural.

He couldn't help but smile as she approached him.

"Hey," he murmured, slipping his arm around her waist and kissing her cheek tenderly.

He chuckled as Bella's cheeks flushed and she ducked her head, avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room.

"Okay," Sam began as he stepped into the studio, his voice loud and echoing all around them. "Let's have a run through and then we'll have everyone in wardrobe. Bella, your dress may need altering again, I'm told."

Bella nodded to Sam and took the script Edward was offering, taking a quick look over her lines, assuring herself that she knew them by heart.

The two of them took their places on their markers, waiting as Sam talked to the lighting crew and camera operators, explaining exactly what he wanted.

And then they ran lines.

Over and over.

Two hours later, Edward was pacing up and down the set, waiting for Bella to arrive so that they could shoot this scene and he could convince her to join him for dinner that night.

He pulled at the collar of his shirt and groaned. He really did hate wearing suits but it was a necessity for the job; interviews, premieres and even, on occasion, scenes like this one.

Edward's breath was stolen as Bella was brought out onto the set, the white dress clinging to her body and trailing along behind her.

Her beautiful face hidden behind a veil.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Bella stepped onto her mark, the wedding dress hugging her tightly and she wasn't sure if it was the dress or the look in Edward's eyes which was making it hard for her to breathe.

"Right. Remember, this is a flashback we're filming so, Edward, Bella," Sam began, turning to each of them as he spoke their name. "I don't want to see the hurt and pain anymore. This is before your characters lost their world. So…happiness, love… Yes, Edward, that's perfect."

Edward looked shocked that Sam had even spoken. He shook his head and turned away from Bella, marching up the fake aisle to wait for her as they began the scene.

He decided he needed to control his emotions better because there was no way he could let Bella know how he was feeling about her, especially not right at this minute.

Because right now, Edward wanted to rush her back to their hotel and make love to her all night, as if it really were their wedding day.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

They lay curled on the couch together some weeks later. The film had been wrapped and now they had a week's downtime before they were to be separated, each one of them jetting off to different parts of the world to promote the film, only coming back together for the world premiere in a little over four weeks' time.

Edward's arm held protectively around Bella's shoulder, his hand gently caressing the top of her arm as they both kept their focus on the television, even though neither of them was really watching it.

Edward's eyes flicked repeatedly to Bella's face, checking to see if she was still awake since she was so quiet and still in his arms.

Bella kept focusing on Edward, closing her eyes as she inhaled the scent of him, which swam around her and filled her senses.

Edward's fingers tightened around Bella's arms and he closed his eyes with a sigh.

He didn't want to leave her next week.

She had already become a good friend to him, they spent most of their time together and he so desperately wanted to ask her out, properly.

"My parents are dead," Bella spoke out of nowhere and Edward's eyes snapped open as he looked down at her, expecting to see her looking at him, instead her eyes were still focused across the room and Edward decided that if she felt more comfortable talking about this without looking at him, then he wouldn't push her.

"What happened?" he whispered quietly, knowing that she was ready to divulge the information and not feeling the least bit guilty that he was prodding her to continue.

"They were murdered."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

"They were murdered," Bella repeated. Her voice was lifeless, monotonous. "In my house, _their_ house," she corrected.

Edward stayed quiet and let her speak. He didn't want to say anything to make her stop talking. He knew she needed to get this out, even if it was only to him, it had to be better than holding it all in.

"It was the middle of the night," she continued as if she were talking to herself. Edward rubbed his hand up and down her arm in a comforting manner, reminding her that he was there with her and he would always be there with her. "They were both in bed, sleeping, when they heard a noise downstairs. My father was a police officer, he took his gun from its cabinet and he crept downstairs. When he didn't go back up, my mother…my mother followed." Bella heaved a deep lungful of breath as her shoulders began to shake and she fought back the tears which nearly overwhelmed her.

Edward gripped her tighter, pulling her onto his lap and encasing his arms around her completely.

He rocked her back and forth as she broke down, unable to continue for the time being.

His lips caressed her cheek, her temple.

He made shushing sounds.

He calmed her.

Quieted her.

And after some time, the tension left her body and she relaxed against him.

The tear tracks still marred her flawless face.

She licked her dry lips, glanced briefly toward him and then looked away once more.

"There were four of them," she said, her voice taking on that lifeless tone once more. "By the time my mother got downstairs; they'd already overpowered my father and had him restrained on the couch. My mother followed soon after. Please don't make me go into details," she whispered as she rested her head on Edward's shoulder, her eyes closing as visions of the scene flashed in her mind.

"I won't," he promised.

"They were tortured right up until the end, until…they…begged…"

Her fingers clenched into fists, pulling roughly on Edward's shirt as she fought to regain her composure. "They…begged…to…_die_!" she gasped out and Edward had heard enough, Bella had told him enough.

He picked her up and held her in his strong arms as he carried her to his bedroom, prepared to settle her beneath the sheets and take another uncomfortable night on the couch but Bella clung to him, turning her red and swollen eyes to his pained ones.

"Please don't leave me."

He nodded and moved onto the mattress beside her, kicking his shoes to the floor and remaining dressed as he settled himself against the pillows.

Bella immediately moved to him, resting her head on his chest as she cuddled against his warm and kind body.

"There was so much blood, Edward." Her voice was muffled as she buried her face against him, but he heard the words as if she'd just shouted them in his ear. "So. Much. Blood."

Edward hated that she'd had to witness it, figuring that the police had shown her images of the scene in some fucked up version of giving her closure, little did he know that there was so much more to it.

There was a lot more that Bella wasn't willing to share just yet.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Bella woke the following morning with her face pressed to Edward's armpit and her hair spread all over her face. She sat up quickly and wrinkled her nose, trying to get the man stench out of her nostrils.

Edward mumbled incoherently and turned in his sleep, while Bella slid out of bed and padded across to the bathroom.

She locked the door behind her and hurriedly stripped off as she started the shower, not wanting to get cold.

Moving under the spray, she sighed and sagged against the tiles as the hot water beat down on her skin.

She was surprised that she'd revealed so much to Edward the night before; it was proof that she was coming to trust him but Bella knew that it was more than that. She liked him, really liked him and all this time they were spending together was only making her attraction to him more evident.

The man who was seen in public all the time, the kind, generous, giving and heartfelt man, was the true Edward Cullen, not the douche she'd been introduced to at first.

She'd pretty much forgiven him for that now.

After washing her hair and body, Bella stepped out of the shower and slipped into one of the hotel robes before stepping out of the bathroom, laughing as Edward continued to snore softly from the bed.

She tiptoed from his hotel room and covered her face as a camera flash went off.

"Isabella, James Hunter from _The Times_ nice to see you. How's Edward this morning?" he asked as he followed Bella down the hall.

Her steps quickened as she neared her door which she flung open.

"Well, it was nice talking to you. See you soon." He grinned as she slammed the door in his face. Her heart pounded as she leaned back against the wall.

_Shit._


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Edward woke to an empty bed and a silent hotel room.

He sat up slowly and rubbed at his eyes, clearing the sleep from them.

"Bella?" he called out as he looked around, waiting for an answer that never came.

Immediately he began to panic.

It had taken Edward a long time to find sleep the night before; he'd watched Bella rest for a while, sure that once she began to sleep deep enough, she'd have nightmares but when no bad dreams came, he had allowed himself to slip into slumber, only to be plagued by horrors himself.

In one of his dreams, Edward had been holding Bella's lifeless and bleeding body and in another, he'd woken to find her gone, much like he was going through now.

He pinched himself to make sure he was awake.

The pain and reddening of his skin suggested that he was.

He looked around, hoping she'd left him a note and after not finding one, he jumped out of bed, his feet pounding on the floor as he flew from his hotel room and down the corridor.

His fist hammered on her door and he was relieved as she swung it open, her eyes wide as she looked around the door frame, up and down the hallway.

"Thank God you're here," she whispered as her hand reached out to clutch at his shirt, dragging him inside her room.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

"What happened? Are you okay?" Edward asked, his hands moving to the tops of Bella's arms as he looked her over. She was wearing nothing but a robe, and he tried to shake the thought that she was completely bare underneath, out of his head.

She nodded slowly, breathing deeply.

"There was a photographer, outside your room."

He frowned and turned away from her, looking out of the peephole.

"There's no one there now. Do you know who it was?"

"James…something."

"James Hunter?" She nodded.

"It's okay, he's harmless."

"Harmless?" Bella asked her voice shaky and loud. "Edward, he got pictures of me coming out of your room in nothing but this!"

She looked down at herself.

"Worse things will happen, Bella." Edward sighed and placed his hands on Bella's cheeks, tilting her face up so that her gaze met his. "I know it's not fair that your life is no longer your own and I wish I could fix it for you but there is no privacy anymore."

"People will talk," Bella whined as she chewed on her lip. "About us, they'll say we're together."

"Let them talk," Edward replied as he lowered his face to hers, his lips brushing tenderly across her mouth.

Bella froze, a deer caught in the headlights look in her eyes, before her arms moved to circle Edward's neck, she moved onto her tip toes and opened her mouth to him.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

"Oh God!" Bella stepped back, her hand flying to her mouth as her lips continued to tingle from the touch of his.

Her eyes were wide and Edward worried that he'd overstepped the mark.

"I'm sorry…" he began before Bella cut him off.

"What are we doing? Why did we do that?" She started to pace up and down, mumbling to herself about 'liking it too much', among other things.

"Bella," Edward said with a chuckle as his hand moved out to stop her.

She stopped and turned her gorgeous brown eyes on his.

"Don't over think this," he said as he took both of her hands in his and squeezed gently. "I like you."

"I like you too," she replied with a grin.

"Good, because I'm going to kiss you again and I really don't want you to run off mumbling to yourself."

She blushed and he chuckled, he loved that he could affect her so.

His lips met hers once more, soft and tentative.

Their mouths parted, their tongues met and a groan echoed around the room, although neither of them could tell who it came from.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

They kissed for an immeasurable amount of time beside the door and then, Edward scooped Bella into his arms, carrying her to the couch.

He sat back and held her tightly on his lap, his lips never straying far from hers.

Hours they spent curled up together, cuddling, kissing, touching.

"We should probably get up," Bella whispered as she stretched.

"No." Edward pouted playfully, his hands resting on Bella's stomach as his fingers began to dance across the sliver of skin she was exposing.

"Edward, stop!" Bella giggled, writhing on his lap.

Edward hissed and Bella stopped moving altogether, feeling his growing arousal pressed up against her backside.

"Sorry," she whispered, blushing furiously and looking away.

"Don't be," he replied with a grin as he moved his lips to her neck, sucking seductively. "It's about time you knew what you do to me."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Jake sat at his desk, his chest glistening with beads of water from his shower, wearing only boxers.

He turned on his chunky, aged, desktop computer and waited the necessary time for it to load up before he could access his internet.

He really needed to upgrade but second second assistant directors didn't earn that much money.

Jake snorted. Who was he kidding?

His job role was a gopher for celebrities, carting them from place to place, fetching their coffee.

Still, there was one celebrity he really didn't mind doing it for.

Isabella Swan.

She was so beautiful in Jake's eyes.

And that was why he was entering her name into a search engine.

He couldn't help himself.

Every day, he'd look her up, scour the gossip blogs for the latest sightings of her, candid photos.

God she was gorgeous.

Jake opened _Hunter Hunting_, his favorite blog site.

James Hunter was a sleazy guy with slicked back blond hair, who always had a camera around his neck and a notepad in his hand but he and Jake had always gotten on well. James would often slip Jake some money to ensure that a celebrity was somewhere he wanted them to be, or doing something they shouldn't be.

Jake leaned back as his screen filled with images of Bella.

Just like Jake, James had a bit of a thing for her too and his blog was dominated by sightings of her.

Using the mouse, Jake scrolled further down the page, groaning at the sight of Bella outside a hotel room in nothing but a robe, her cheeks flushed a delicious pink.

That is, until he saw the headline accompanying the photos and his eyes zeroed in on the number on the hotel room door.

_Cullen's room._


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

It was their last night together before Edward flew to Europe and Bella began her tour of the States.

They were curled in bed together, neither talking, just enjoying each other's company.

Bella wasn't sure what they were anymore.

"Edward?" she asked with her chin on his chest as she looked up at him.

"Yeah?" His eyes opened slowly, filling with warmth as soon as they settled on her.

She smiled and traced patterns on his chest with her finger.

"What are we?"

"Well," Edward began, clearing his throat as he sat up against the headboard, bringing Bella up with him. "That all depends on your view point. Some believe that we are the ancestors of apes while others…" He was cut off as Bella slapped playfully at his chest, a laugh rumbling from deep within him.

"That's not what I meant." She pouted.

He grinned and pressed his lips lovingly to her forehead.

"I know." His fingers brushed through her hair. "You're my girl, my Bella."


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Time had never moved so slowly for Bella.

Interviews had never seemed so dull.

Smiles to fans had never been so fake.

But God, she missed Edward.

Bella flopped back onto the hotel bed and released a frustrated sigh. She'd flown into Heathrow a few hours previously and had since been pacing the hell out of the carpet in her room. She'd never been outside of the States before but since the World Premiere was being hosted at the Odeon in London, she had no choice.

It wasn't that she didn't want to be here, experiencing new things, she just wished that Edward's chat show appearance hadn't been running late so that they could explore together. She was nervous.

Her phone vibrated on the mattress beside her and she snatched it up, grinning at the display.

"Edward!"

She could hear the smile in his voice. "Bella. Hey."

"Have you wrapped yet?"

"Open your door and see."

Bella bounced off of the bed and bounded for the door, yanking it open with a grin which only widened further as she saw him, fisting her hand in his shirt and tugging him inside.

She was on tip toes, arched into him.

His lips descended on hers.

He kicked the door shut behind them.

And neither noticed the shadow in the hallway.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Flesh on flesh.

Lips on lips.

Hips aligned.

Moans of ecstasy.

Bella and Edward spent hours re-acquainting themselves before finally lying still in each other's arms.

She was quiet, head rested on his muscled chest, as she mulled things over in her mind. She was amazed at how happy she was now, especially with him.

She could never have imagined that she'd ever feel happy again. Not after the break in. Her parents. The Blood.

"You think too much," Edward said, breaking the silence.

Her teeth ripped at the fragile skin of her lip as she saw the blood before her eyes. Her body turned to ice in his arms.

"Oh God, the blood…" she mumbled.

Edward knew where she was in her head. He knew she was back in time, remembering the death of her parents. He'd always wanted to know more of what had happened, how she'd known so many details, who did it, why they did it. But he never wanted to press her for details. He didn't want to upset her.

Instead, he pulled her closer, pressed his lips to her forehead and held her as the tears leaked silently from the corners of her eyes.

"I was there," she finally whispered into the darkness.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

Edward was repulsed. She could see it in his eyes as he paced up and down, tugging at his hair.

She sat on the very edge of the bed, feet tucked under herself as she forced her gaze away from him. She couldn't stand to see the look on his face. She never wanted to see him look at her that way.

A shadow passed in front of her.

A finger hooked beneath her chin.

She tried to fight it but he raised her face toward his anyway.

His lips brushed tenderly across her forehead before his arms encased her and pulled her against his firm body.

Her breath caught in her throat.

A choked sob.

A whispered cry.

His hand stroked firmly at her back, urging her to cry on him. To use him as she needed to.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One**

He'd been outraged at the sight of them together.

Every day he'd trolled through gossip sites, finding more and more pictures of them together.

They'd been hand in hand at the world premiere.

Out to dinner in each other's company.

Quiet, secluded, restaurants.

She was falling in love with him and it infuriated Jacob.

She was meant to be his.

He'd decided that when he'd first met her.

He was going to ruin her career, her life.

If he couldn't have her, he was going to fuck up her world.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty-Two**

_Police arrived at the home of the Swan's at 03:14 and were met with a scene full of torture, fear and death._

_Details are currently sketchy as law enforcement plays their cards close to their chest, revealing few details to the public as they continue their search for the perpetrator._

_We know for certain that Chief Charlie Swan and his wife Renee were tortured before finally being killed with a coup de grace, a fatal slash across the neck._

_A witness was present at the scene; hiding in a closet was the Swan's daughter. She hid while her parents were slaughtered and emerged hours later when sure that the killer had gone. She is said to have gone to a neighbours, blood on her bare feet as she chanted "They're dead. Oh God, the blood. So much blood."_

He closed down the open web browser, the news article disappearing from view. His heart was pounding at what he had just read, adrenaline coursing through his body.

He pulled up another window – a chat messenger – and began to type.

_Are you certain you can replicate this? There were few details in the report. How can we torture her in the same way? How can we take her from him?_

He waited, impatiently for a reply, his leg bouncing beneath the desk.

_I was there. I know exactly how her parents were tortured. I know how they screamed. I know how it felt as I watched their blood arc across the walls. I was there._

Jacob sat back in his chair, exhaling heavily as he took in that reply. He was talking to the killer of Bella's parents. He was sure of it.

And he was sure that he would go through with this plan and take her away from the world.

She had shunned him.

Chosen someone to share her life with who was far above her station.

If he couldn't have her, no one would.

Of that he was sure.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Fourty-Three**

Bella whistled happily to herself as she walked down the street.

She and Edward were back in their home town and she had been spending most days – and nights – at his place. Their first film had premiered and now they had some down time to continue to get to know each other.

Edward had left her asleep in his bed early in the morning and when she woke, she had found a note.

_Beautiful,_

_Spend a few more hours in bed. Relax, rest, unwind._

_I have big plans for you tonight and you'll need to be on your game._

_This afternoon, I'd like you to pamper yourself. Go to a spa, buy a new dress._

_And tonight, I'll be waiting at Chequers for you. 8pm. Don't be late._

_I love you, Miss Swan._

_Edward._

She'd spent the entire day away from him and now, her heart was in her mouth, pounding out with need for him. She had no clue what his plans were, but she was excited just to see him.

A van pulled alongside her and she barely glanced at it as it came to a halt. She'd later wish that she'd paid more attention.

A cloth covered her mouth, a sweet smell infiltrating her nose as she inhaled. She began to feel woozy before her hearing became distorted.

And then she was falling and arms were catching her.

Next… Black. Nothing but blackness.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Fourty-Four**

Her eyes came open slowly.

Her head throbbed.

Her mouth tasted awful.

She gagged.

"You're awake at last," a familiar voice rang out. "I thought maybe we'd given you too much. It would've ruined everything to kill you so soon."

Bella's breath caught in her throat at his words.

Who was he?

She tried to put the pieces together. She knew him. She just couldn't place him.

Her head was so foggy.

Where was she?

Where was Edward?

"Who are you?" she croaked. "Why – why are you doing this to me?"

She was met with nothing but silence.

Shifting slightly to ease her numb legs, she was shocked to realise that she was tied to a chair.

Her muscles tensed as she remembered another time, another place, bodies tied to chairs.

"Are you going to kill me?"

More silence. And then, "yes."

"Why?"

"Because you're mine."

Bella squeezed her eyes shut, two fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

What had she let herself in for? When she'd told Rose and Alice what she wanted to do with her life, they'd warned her that there would be crazy people, weird fans… God how she wished she'd listened to them.

But then she wouldn't have Edward. And wasn't he worth everything?

She had no clue the hit was coming until it connected with her face.

She felt a bone in her jaw crack as pain lanced through her.

"Don't you dare think of him when you're with me!" he screamed as spit flew into her face.

She forced her eyes open and gasped as recognition finally hit.

"Jacob?"


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Fourty-Five**

His chest heaved as he clenched and released his fist, repetitively.

It was a threat to her that he would hit her again.

Not that he realised it.

"Jake. Please. What's going on?"

He paced.

His feet moved without his conscious asking them to.

He clenched his jaw. Teeth grinding.

"Why Cullen?"

She raised those pretty doe eyes to him.

A bruise already appearing on her prominent little cheek bone.

"I love him, Jake. I'm sorry that it wasn't you."

"The heart wants what it wants right?" he asked as he crouched down in front of her. His face serene and calm. He watched her take a deep breath, her muscles relaxing, believing he'd forgiven her.

He lunged. His face an inch from hers. Voice raised.

"You should have been mine!"

A knife in his hand. Blade glinting in the dim light.

"Now, now," a voice in the darkness called. "Let's not start without me, Boy."


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Fourty-Six**

Bella's brow furrowed as she watched him step into the circle of light.

He came to stand behind Jacob.

His angled jaw.

Slicked back, greasy blonde hair.

James Hunter.

And Bella had the feeling that she would be his prey.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Fourty-Seven**

Her eyes fell closed as she listened to his voice.

Properly.

"_Chief Swan… Where is you delectable daughter?"  
>"Safe from you."<br>"I promised you, didn't I? I said when you had me locked up that I'd be back. That I'd make you pay."  
><em>Bella raised her head and looked James straight in the eye.  
>"It was you."<p> 


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: **A guest reviewer has asked if I've turned this into a drabble fic. In case there is any confusion, at the beginning of the very first chapter, I said, "I'm jumping on board the drabble train in the hopes it'll help to solve my writer's block."

And now I hope you enjoy the final three chapters.

**Chapter Fourty-Eight**

Edward had seen it all happen.

Bella had been walking along, in a world of her own.

The van had pulled up beside her and then she was gone from view.

He'd jumped in the car. Followed. Called the police.

And now he was outside a building.

Warehouse.

Waiting.

He'd tried to go in.

To find her.

To make sure she was safe.

The police forbade it.

Left officers to babysit him.

His mind churned.

Who?

Why?

Bella.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Fourty-Nine**

He watches from his car.

Fingers drumming on the wheel.

And then there's movement.

Police exiting.

Men in handcuffs.

His fingers grip the steering wheel.

Breath rushes from his lungs.

Jacob.

James.

Then she's there.

Running from the building.

Straight to him.

He's out of the car.

She's in his arms.

It's over.

It's all over.

She's here.

She's safe.

She's his.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: **This is it. The last chapter ever.

**Chapter Fifty**

**Prologue**

She loved to wake up with the feel of his warm, muscular body pressed up against her. His hands gently nudging her legs as she groggily came to.

The sweet torture as he pressed himself inside her.

Moved.

So. Slowly.

Tease.

Moan.

Caress.

Release.

Hold.

Belong.

Hers.

**A/N: It may have taken years (and I apologise for that) but I finished something! And it's not a one shot! Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me and still reads my ramblings to this day. See you again sometime!**


End file.
